User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the rare cards
Rare cards aren't rare at all, it;'s pretty easy to get, just a bit harder compared with common cards. Today I'm going to rank them all. Let's begin. 21. Bomb Tower There's no surprise that the bomb tower reaches last place. The bomb tower is expensive, can't hit air and it doesn't deal enough damage. That doesn't make it a bad card, as it deals well against swarms, and spawners will never stand a chance. But other than that, inferno tower works better, it need a buff, a huge damage buff maybe? Revive the bomb tower! 20. Goblin Hut Goblin Hut is so far the worst spawner, costing 5 elixir, each spawned spear goblins deals like no damage, sure it can chip away over 600 damage, but considering Furnace and Barbarian hut can chip away over 1000 Damage, and Furnace cost 4 elixir only, while Barb Hut is one of the most underused cards in the game. Goblin Hut is really a bad card compared to the other spawners 19. Heal Heal sucks, starting off, it was worried to be OP, '''BUT THEN IT DOESN'T HEAL ENOUGH FOR 3 ELIXIR, '''which is a disadvantage, it doesn't heal for too long, so it can't 100% anti-poison. Heal needs a buff 18. Barbarian Hut The barbarian Hut isn't 100% useless, it can deal over 1000 damage, great on defence, but the 7 elixir cost doesn't make this card worth it, at least it's better than goblin hut. Underrated, a buff by decreasing it's elixir will make it perfect 17. 3 Musketeers The 3 musketeers lands on 17th for a reason, too expensive and risky. Costing 9 elixir, more than a Golem, and 1 fireball or Lightning, Farewell! 3 musketeers can be a dealy card especially when you destroyed a tower, but again it's too risky bringing down their value. 16. Tombstone How the mighty fallen, Tombstone used to be OP, until it got nerfed, after the nerf supercell buff it and revive it, but now they reverted it. Tombstone was now outclassed by the annoying furnace and inferno tower. It's still better than Cannon though. But a good buff is to buff it's HP 15. Ice Golem the Ice Golem can possibly be the bottom 3 rare cards, but after buffs, he can possibly be the top 5 rares. He's nerfed afterwords and get's outclassed by the Knight, he's really weak now, but he doesn't need a nerf as he works well with high damage dealers. 14. Dart Goblin Dart Goblin is awesome, good damage, low cost, insane range, but his low HP brings down his value, he does only cost 3 elixir, i think he shouldn't have the same HP than princess, he should have more so he can survive Log and Arrows. He is perfect otherwise. 13. Mini PEKKA I remembered that Mini PEKKA is the Top Meta cards. Until the terror got buffed (Skeleton Army). Mini PEKKA never stop falling. Being Outclassed by Lumberjack and Night Witch, both have bonuses! And His HP isn't enough, that's what the mini PEKKA need a buff, HP. 12. Elixir Collector The elixir collector might be very useful, sometime is just un needed. It's good at getting elixir, but sometimes it's just risky, cause a rocket can destroy it for a posotive elixir trade. 11. Battle Ram Battle Ram is once considered as the worst card in the Game, but as meta change battle Ram became awesome, INSANE DAMAGE, good speed and spawn barbarians when destroyed, WOW! just WOW! A HP buff will seriously make this card OP, so if supercell is really going to do that, they shoud nerf the ram's damage. 10. Valkyrie The Valkyrie is very good for 4 elixir, she's really tanky, having more HP than a Knight with a 360 degree splash, meaning nothing but Minion Horde can swarm her, and she had the highest splash damage out of all splash cards (Excluding sparky cause she's so bad), but there's a downside, she's just too slow, unlike clash of clans, she's so fast. And she always can't beat high damage dealers such as Mini PEKKA and Prince, but due to her high HP she can distract them 9. Rocket Comment down below if you're a rocket hater or rocket spammer. People hated rtocket cause it's so strong, as a sneaky final blow or destroying their whole push. But some rocket users like it cause they can just cycle rockets and destroy their opponent's tower. Rocket cost 6 elixir, which isn't totally a downside cause it's damage worth it. 8. Mega Minion Even it got multiple nerfs, it's still a strong card. Being 3 elixir, it's HP is pretty good, and his damage is also very good, mess up, and GG. Mega minion is also a great defensive card which make him 8th place, no nerfs or buffs needed 6. Musketeer and Wizard The Musketeer and Wizard are very strong cards nowadays, the Musketeer had always been a very strong card, while the Wizard has recently came back out of nowhere, before Musketeer is always outshied by Wizard, then after her buff, it got reversed, then after Wizard got buffed they're balanced, one has very good damage for 4 elixir, the other have even better damage and splash for 5 elixir. But their low HP made it vurnable to Fireball. 4. Hog Rider and Giant Hog Rider and Giant are both super strong cards, the Hog rider cost 4 elixir only and can rush to the tower with supports, dealing insane damage, while the Giant only cost 5 elixir, can tank a lot and slowly reach to the tower with supports, but Hog is easily distracted by buildings while Giant is outclassed by the Golem, which is strong at beatdown decks. Both are great cards, still. 2. Furnace and Inferno Tower Ahhhhhh, the hated buildings duo, Furnace and Inferno Tower reaches the 2nd place. Furnace is not just great at offence, but also a great offensive chipper, while Inferno tower is a very deadly defensive building, roasting tanks easily, they both can really hurt, and they needs a nerf! Best buildings ever! 1. Fireball Finally, our rare card winner is the fireball. Fireball is so powerful and verstaile, it only cost 4 elixir and unlocked when you started the game, and it can badly damage or kill glass cannons such as Musketeers and Wizards. It's also great to finish tower if your opponents tower had less then 250 HP, and also the pushback made it very effective at defence or offence, making the Fireball one of the best spells and the best rare card. So, do you agree with my list? Comment down below how you think Category:Blog posts